


Hallway Fornication

by Aki_Sage



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Sage/pseuds/Aki_Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyou's been invited to a family dinner, finally, but will his nerves get the best of him?  Yuki has a plan to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallway Fornication

There was no way in hell they should have been doing this in the main house, and definitely not on the one day he was actually allowed to attend a family gathering.

Kyo should have been focusing on those thoughts.

He should have been worried, but right now his focus was being tossed out the window by the feeling of Yuki's mouth as the younger boy sucked on the warm member he had captured.  
Murmuring something about calming Kyo's nerves, the orange haired boy had been pressed back into a wall, silver hair brushing over his face as Yuki devoured his neck. He couldn't remember when things had escalated to this point, but decided he didn't care while Yuki was deep-throating him. He reached out to run a tan hand through light hair and muffled his moans with the other.

At any moment one of their cousins, or more likely a servant, could walk into the hallway and run telling of what they'd just witnessed. Kyo found this oddly exciting, and was glad that his tension about the gathering today was changing into a completely different type of tension.

"Ahh…Y-Yuki! I-" Kyo panted as he tried to keep himself propped against the wall as Yuki sped up, pale hands grasping at tan hips obscured by Kyo's dress shirt.

He came with a growl the entire house could probably hear, and watched with heavy lidded eyes as Yuki swallowed every drop.

Detaching himself, Yuki let Kyo slide down the wall, loving the look of rapture on the cat-boy's face. Quickly they managed to slide up Kyo's dark pants and get him situated in case someone did happen to stumble upon them. But Yuki knew this house well and had picked a fairly deserted hallway. Besides, who would believe the Cat and Mouse could survive in the same room together, let alone be as intimate as they were now?

Helping Kyo up from the floor after a moment's repose, Yuki found himself pressed against the wall this time as Kyo littered soft kisses across his throat. He sighed, content, as Kyo placed kisses up to his ear and whispered a soft "thank you", before tan hands began to sneak under Yuki's dress shirt. He was halted by pale hands and whined into Yuki's shoulder.

"Later, when we're back home we can do more, but now we should probably get to dinner" Yuki suggested. Kyo stood face to face with his Mouse and nodded, realizing he was probably right.

As they headed toward the main hall, and consequently the dining area, they went from sweet kisses, to grasping hands, to bumping shoulders, and lastly quick glances as they entered the hall. Both regretted that for the entire meal they would have to act as though the other wasn't even there.

As their eyes met over the food they both smiled knowingly at what was to come, for those keeping them apart now would not be able to later inside their home, safe with Tohru and Shigure.

They only hoped it continued on like this for as long as it could.


End file.
